Mankey Line/RBY
Mankey can be encountered on Routes 5, 6, 7, and 8 in Red with rates of 25% (and 30% on Route 7). In Yellow, on Routes 3, 4, and 23, you have a 15% chance (and 25% chance on Route 23) of running into one. This line is unavailable in Blue. Mankey is the earliest Fighting-type that most players will use, and it proves to be useful at certain moments in the game because of that early availability. Unfortunately, Fighting moves are bad in this game, and it just isn't enough even with guaranteed critical hits with Karate Chop. If you're a sentimental player, though, you'll likely end up using your Primeape until the end. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #1 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Cerulean City): * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Rival (S.S. Anne): * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Rival (Pokémon Tower): * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): * Rival (Silph Co.): * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): * Post-Game: }} Moves In Red, unfortunately, the Mankey line does not learn any Fighting-type attacks via level-up. You'll get Scratch and Leer to start, then Karate Chop at Level 15, which is going to be your main attack for awhile, as it will always be a critical hit. Besides that, you will learn Fury Swipes at Level 21, Focus Energy at 27, Seismic Toss at 37 (33 as Mankey), and Thrash at 46 (39 as Mankey). In Yellow, however, you get Low Kick at Level 9. Low Kick is a Fighting move, and it's very decent, especially if you dislike the recoil and shaky accuracy of Submission. In Yellow, you also learn Screech at Level 45, which is somewhat notable. Upon evolving in Yellow, Primape (at Level 28) will try to learn Rage. Do not learn Rage. Mankey and Primeape are capable of learning the same TMs and HMs, bar Hyper Beam. Usable TMs are Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Toxic, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge, Hyper Beam, Pay Day, Submission, Counter, Seismic Toss, Rage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Dig, Mimic, Double Team, Bide, Metronome, Swift, Skull Bash, Rest, Rock Slide, Substitute, and Strength. Ideally, you'll have a Hyper Beam TM, a Rock Slide TM, and a Dig TM, but those are very valuable TMs. That's OK, because Primeape can do without. Karate Chop is incredibly useful, as it will always be a critical hit, which will do decent damage early game. Submission is a late TM, but it's the only Fighting move you'll have if you're playing Red. Pay Day sounds odd, but if you need money, this line is capable of doing it, and while it is tedious, it will help you afford healing items and other useful supplies. Rock Slide is great for taking down Flying-types that aren't super fast (Gyarados and Golbat, for example, aren't hugely threatening to Primeape anyway). Dig is nice and all, for obvious reasons, but it would be better used on something else or saved in most cases. Hyper Beam is always desirable, so, like Dig, have the option in mind only if you have absolutely nothing else to use it or if nothing else needs it. Recommended moveset: Submission, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Karate Chop Other Mankey's stats Primeape's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Immediately. There's no need to wait for Thrash or Screech. * How good is the Mankey line in a Nuzlocke? Not great. It's merely okay. Its typing is its real downfall. Fighting is awful in this generation, and its fulfillment of the role of semi-fast physical attacker is weak compared to stronger Pokemon like Persian or Tauros. * Weaknesses: Flying, Psychic * Resistances: Bug, Rock * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Water Category:Red/Blue/Yellow